til_mornings_lightfandomcom-20200213-history
Victor Boss Battle
"Let me show you something NEW I've been working on..." —Victor's last words before he fights Erica. Victor's Boss Battle is the first Boss Battle the player needs to fulfill in Til Morning's Light. It is activated upon completing Chapter 1 and accessing the Reflecting Pool. The battle is completed after Erica defeats Victor and she acquires the Music Note Key to open the west side of the Mansion in Floor 1. Summary Erica heads to the Reflecting Pool in Floor 1 hopping to find a way out of the house. As she opens the door, she finds a man dressed with old style clothes preparing potions and testing chemicals levitating at the border of the pool. Erica comes face to face with Victor, the "Scatter-brained" scientist of the house. He's worried about losing time and asks Erica to leave exclaiming he is very busy and has creatures to make. Victor confronts Erica after he learns she's the one who was killing monsters or his "children". After he is defeated, Victor drops the Music Note Key. Introduction Dialogue Victor: Never enough time! Never enough BUGS and RATS and BATS. So behind, so very far behind... Erica: H-hello...? Victor: BEGONE, child! Can't you see how busy i am? I've quotas to meet, creatures to make. Master Crowes does NOT take kindly to dilly-dallying... Erica: '''Master Crowes? Are you...Victor? I'm...sorry about your monsters. '''Victor: "Monsters." Erica: Yeah, the...gross things that keep trying to eat me? I'm just...trying to get out of her. Alive, preferably. Victor: So, it's you who's been destroying my CHILDREN. Erica: '''Well, yeah...but just because they're trying to KILL ME. '''Victor: THAT'S WHAT THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO DO!!! Erica: Sorry...? Victor: Naturally, the fault is mine. the creatures you've encountered thus farhave been WOEFULLY inadequate. Let me show you something NEW I've been working on... Battle Style Victor mainly attacks throwing chemicals to Erica, but he can also summon Dashers around the area of the pool. .Green Chemical: Victor throws a beaker filled with a green chemical, it will stop Erica for 3 seconds if she does not avoid it. .Dasher: Hostile dog-like Creatures, they will dash towards Erica at sight to attack her. .Boss Challenge: Purple Potion If Erica avoided a few Green Beakers, Victor will start to throw beaker containing a purple potion. When Erica is hit by one of these, she will enter to combat mode, to stop the Purple Potion from reaching Erica just tap all the onscreen icons quickly. Otherwise, it will hit Erica and make her lose some Points of Health. Battle Puzzle 1.Move the CRATE onto left PRESSURE PLATE. 2.Pull the LEVER on LEFT GENERATOR. 3.Move the ELECTRIFIED CRATE onto right PRESSURE PLATE. 4.Pull the LEVER on RIGHT GENERATOR. 5.Pull LEVER on TOP RIGHT WALL. 6.Pull LEVER on TOP LEFT WALL. 7.Move upward to lure VICTOR to center of pool. 8.Defeat VICTOR. Victor's Death Victor stumbles and begins talking to Erica. Victor: 'Miserable GNAT! Undesired PILL! You think I'VE been troublesome?Just wait until you meet my brother andsisters! They will STRIP the flesh from your BONES, scrap by pale scrap! Welcome to DESPAIR, little girl...! ''Erica taking the Music Note Key '''Erica: Eww. Eww eww eww... Trivia .During the introduction dialogue, Victor exclaims "BUGS, RATS and BATS" all three things he said can be found at Isobelle's Lair. See Also .Bosses .Characters .Weapons .Keys Category:Til Morning's Light Category:Puzzles